


展翅高飞

by Elinor1206



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinor1206/pseuds/Elinor1206
Summary: 搞搞cp家和自家的oc，点击标题即刻观看召赤猫猫打炮





	1. Chapter 1

拉诺西亚的夏日似乎是在一瞬间到来的。本该清爽的海风夹杂着潮湿，直往人的皮肤里钻，总是晴空万里的天气在这时也变得令人烦躁起来。赤魔法师在这样的日子里总是找借口窝在公寓里不出门，只在刚下过雨的傍晚溜达到俾斯麦餐厅去吃一杯罗兰莓刨冰。

安逸又懒散的日子偶尔也会有些变数，召唤师带着红莲节的消息回家的时候他也跃跃欲试了一阵，找了个休息日的下午就拖着对方去了太阳海岸。尽管做足了避暑的准备，刺目的阳光依旧不留情面，最终演变成了他瘫在遮阳伞下的长椅上，和正要拖他去游泳的召唤大眼瞪小眼的局面。

“你以前在乌尔达哈是怎么过的夏天？”

“啊，我是在格里达尼亚出生的。”赤魔挠了挠头，“天气最热的时候我会跟家人一起回格里达尼亚的森林里住几天，剩下的日子就尽量不出门。”

话虽如此，他还是愿意为了新买的泳装和刨冰出门的。召唤提早结束了委托，刚推开公寓的门，却看见前一天晚上还扬言要称霸永夏魔城的赤魔穿着新买的短袖衬衫和沙滩裤泡在浴池里。

“怎么没出门？”召唤说着走进了卧室，换了一件干爽的短袖。

“太热啦。而且从窗户不是就能看到海嘛。”赤魔对着窗户的方向努努嘴。召唤闻声望去，如果忽略掉前面的房顶，从中桅塔的房间里的确能看到海雾村海边碧蓝色的海水和隐隐约约的一小片白色沙滩。

“药吃了吗？”

赤魔不说话了，刚打着哈哈想把话题绕过去，就看见召唤轻车熟路地把他塞在柜子后面角落里的药瓶翻出来，拎到他面前，浅色的眼睛盯住了他。

他只好苦着脸把绿得诡异的药剂喝下去，磨磨蹭蹭含在嘴里不肯咽的时候，召唤脱掉了上衣，也跨进了浴池里，伸手揽住他的腰，慌得他咕咚一声咽了下去，险些被呛到。

“下次别让我抓到。”召唤凑近他的后颈，温热的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上麻酥酥的痒让他的心跳漏了一拍。

“该到给花浇水的时间了——”赤魔堂皇地起身，想从召唤越收越紧的手臂间逃走，却被召唤顺手捏住了尾巴根，一个没站稳又坐回水里。

“一个人待在家里会不会无聊？”

赤魔下意识地嗯了一声，等反应过来之后又摇了摇头。

“等你养好身体，我们就去旅行。”召唤从身后抱住他，亲吻他的脖子和侧脸，“我会治好你的，我保证。”

“……嗯。”

赤魔对自己的病症心知肚明，并不是简单的身体虚弱，自然召唤调配的那些奇奇怪怪的药汤也不会有什么用。五年前的灵灾留给他的除了记忆模糊，还有对以太敏感的毛病。他再想像以前一样自如地使用黑魔法时，却发现自己的手颤抖得几乎握不住杖子。

——就像黑魔法里蕴含的破坏之力反过来摧毁了他一样。

他在从格里达尼亚寻求完幻术师的帮助后返回乌尔达哈的路上遇到了一位旅行中的赤魔法师，对方对他的特殊体质很感兴趣，他也就脱掉了那身厚重的黑袍，接过了导师递给他的刺剑。他说不清这样的病根究竟是诅咒还是祝福，尽管时不时会头疼，但对流动的以太的感知反而让他在学习魔法的过程中多了些许优势。

直到遇到召唤之前，一切似乎都在正轨上。

等他后知后觉反应过来的时候，召唤的手已经从他的裤边伸进去，抓住大腿根的软肉在掌心揉捏。赤魔啊了一声刚要挣扎，召唤就像扭股糖似的整个人黏上来，舔咬他的侧颈和低着头时颈椎凸起的骨头。

“别在水里做啊……”他装模作样地挣扎了几下，就皱了皱眉头干脆由着召唤去了。

“怎么了？”召唤伸手勾过他的下巴，舌头在他开口的间歇溜进去，卷走他口腔里的空气，“我们都多久没做了。”

“那……”赤魔一时语塞，偏偏眼下的情况又容不得他有思考的空档，召唤已经硬了，性器隔着湿了水的衣料抵在他尾巴底下。

上次做爱还是半个月之前的事，召唤那段时间似乎很忙，总是在他睡着的深夜才回到家。他从梦中被异样的声音惊醒，撞见召唤正对着他的方向自慰。赤魔咬着嘴唇没出声，直到召唤射过一次，才翻了个身，涨红了脸跨坐在对方腰上，不说话，低头去解睡裤的带子。得益于护月之民的夜间视力，即使召唤并没开灯，他也看得清对方表情里尚未消散的情欲和一闪而过的惊讶。

但事实证明，他总是会因为心软受伤。他在第二次的中途失去了意识，等再睁开眼睛的时候已经过了中午。召唤自知理亏，就只好乖乖过了半个月清心寡欲的生活。

赤魔顺从地跪在浴池里，手抓住木质的边缘。真到了要提枪上阵的时候召唤反而犹豫起来，磨蹭了好一会儿才把手指探进他的后穴里去。

“我怕你又像上次一样晕过去，”召唤说着，低头去舔咬他的耳朵，“你瘦了好多。”

“我没事。不进来的话，你憋的也很难受吧？”

召唤在身后捏住他的腰，鼓囊囊的裆部抵在他腿间摩擦。他很少见到召唤这样优柔寡断的样子，就起了点坏心，故意挺腰去蹭，手伸到身后去，主动撑开微微泛红的穴口。召唤闷哼了一声，抓着他那只撩火的手扶住自己硬得难受的性器 ，顶进他身体里，两个人同时发出满足的轻叹。

“难受就告诉我。”召唤托住他的腰，一边谨慎地推进着，一边轻抚着他的胸腹让他放松。

赤魔叫着他的名字，像往常一样暧昧地略过氏族名，只轻声去唤本名的那两个音节。召唤挺到了底，就搂住赤魔的肩膀让他坐进自己怀里，顶着敏感的腺体一点点研磨。

“今天怎么了？”赤魔喘息着，笑着扭头去看召唤，细碎的吻从侧脸滑到下巴，“我又不是一碰就坏。”

召唤没回答，只是抱紧了他，继续着先前温吞的动作。逐渐累积的快感反而比大开大合的操弄更加难以忍耐，赤魔支起腰，主动去骑召唤的肉棒，用带着颤的呻吟去撩拨恋人的情欲。

下腹开始传来愈发强烈的灼烧感，赤魔眯起了眼睛，悄悄打起了十二万分的精神。在来到利姆萨罗敏萨之前，他就听说过召唤师是通过沐浴在蛮神以太里的方式学习魔法的。只是他没想到，召唤的以太对他来说并不相容，偏偏他又是对以太波动相当敏感的人，就不得不在每次接触到对方以太的时候承受着两种以太在身体里的冲突和对撞。

“不舒服吗？”召唤低声问他，握住他的腰，往上顶了顶。高潮将近的感觉让他好受了一些，就摇了摇头，示意对方继续。

房间里只剩下身体交缠时暧昧的喘息、呻吟和水漾开的声音，赤魔微微皱着眉头，一边是被撑开被填满的饱足感，一边是持续不断的精神消耗，痛苦和快感交织在一起，让他的额头生出细密的汗。

“咬我。”他呢喃着，靠在召唤肩上，歪着头，闭上了眼睛。召唤依言去咬他暴露出来的侧颈，些微的刺痛感把他从分神的边缘拉扯回来，又很快转变成舔吻时唇舌温热的触感。身后的人掰开他不自觉握成拳的手，和他十指相扣，另一只手扣住他的小腹往下按，体内那根东西的形状就一时间清晰起来。

“要、要去了……哈……”召唤加快了动作，一下比一下重地撞在他的前列腺上，他挣扎着想躲开过于直白的快感，刚往前挺了挺腰，就被召唤捞了回去，顶得他连连哀叫，战栗着弓起了脊背。大概因为都是猫魅的原因，召唤总是知道怎么让赤魔在自己怀里颤抖着越过高峰，哭泣着用缩紧的肉穴吞进他的精液。

射完之后，召唤仍旧保持着先前的姿势抱着他，嘴唇贴上他后背凸出的蝴蝶骨，细碎地亲吻着。本来是相仿的体型，现在赤魔却无缘无故消瘦了一圈，蝴蝶骨支棱在薄薄的皮肤底下，像是随时都能生出两只翅膀。他知道一定有哪里不对劲，但原因却无从得知，只能偷偷在食物里倒进增加营养的复方汤剂，暗自期待着自己从各种书籍里搜刮来的药方见效。

只有赤魔自己知道，召唤是他戒不了的毒。

那之后的某天，召唤心血来潮回了秘术师行会一趟，一半是因为旧友的委托，一半是想向认识的人打听一下某本书籍的下落。他刚走进门，向前台打了招呼，礼貌地寒暄着天气之类的话题，前台就忽然打断他的话，说是行会最近来了个很特殊的新人。

“特殊？”

“虽然是和你那种怪物天赋不一样的情况，但他学起东西来很快，尤其是以太的利用方面。只可惜他看起来身体不太好的样子，大多数时间都是从行会领了书回去自学。”

“他叫什么？”召唤眉头一皱，想起几天前傍晚回家时看见的在书堆里打盹的赤魔。

“我看看。记得是在这一页……啊，找到了。”前台摊开那本厚重的皮质封面的花名册，把名字指出来给他看。“利斯特。”

召唤暗自松了口气。他在行会的书库里找到了那本书，替有事在身的旧友送了信，出了梅尔凡海关的门向码头的方向走去，准备坐船回海雾村。

刚进门，他就闻到了汤锅炖菜热乎乎的香气，赤魔趴在沙发上，翻看着一本前几天去迦巴勒图书馆探险时捡回来的书。他爬上沙发，从背后抱住赤魔。

“累了吗？要不要去床上躺会儿？”

“不用。”他把下巴搁在赤魔肩膀上，搂紧对方的腰。赤魔继续看书，正看到关键处时，那一页却被蛀空了一大块，就合上了书，扔在一边，翻了个身，用鼻尖去蹭召唤的脸。召唤被他蹭得痒了，就捏住他的脸和他接吻。亲着亲着手就不老实起来，先是隔着衣服掐了一把他细瘦的腰，又干脆伸进衣服里去，沿着侧肋一路往上摸。赤魔按住他的手，他就反握住那只手腕，放到唇边去亲。

赤魔佯装生气地要他放手，他也不放，压住对方乱动的腿，去咬赤魔的耳朵。

“我不是说过吃饭之前不许做吗？”

“不行吗？我想先吃你。”

“不行，除非你洗碗。”

“喔。”召唤悻悻地从沙发上坐起来，在赤魔作势要去掐他脸之前啄了一口对方的唇角。后果是赤魔没收了他那份饭后甜点，当着他的面，把罗兰莓挞掉在碟子里的酥皮都倒进了嘴里。

他在赤魔把注意力放在水槽里的碗碟上时找到了报仇的好机会，先用琐碎的对话减少对方的戒备，再趁他两只手都占着的时候发动了突袭。赤魔因为他伸进衣服里的手慌乱起来的同时，召唤已经轻而易举地把膝盖挤进他腿间，在他下意识夹紧腿想把召唤推开的时候，用两根手指捏住他的乳尖，夹在指间揉捻。

“你！”赤魔被他欺负得毫无还手之力，手上力气一松，陶瓷盘子就险些跌到地上摔得粉碎。

“洗你的碗，”召唤从身后咬住他的侧颈，把他抵在料理台上，伸手去脱他的裤子，拽住他炸了毛的尾巴根往上拎。

“……你在开什么玩笑？”赤魔把手里的盘子放回水里，抓住水池的边缘支撑住自己的身体，“你随时随地发情？”

“我想干你和你要洗碗又不冲突。”召唤说着，就近从架子上拿下一罐果酱，用手指沾了点，探进赤魔尾椎骨下方的穴口，“虽然没吃到甜点，但是你也很甜。”

黏糊糊的感觉让赤魔皱着眉头踩了召唤一脚，偏偏对方一点放弃的意思也没有，还顺势把他抬起的左腿架在了台子上，把第二根手指也挤了进去，一边扩张，一边屈起指节，刮擦着绷紧的肠壁。

“晚上给我滚去睡地板！”赤魔的怒气值快要爆表了，冲得脑袋也一阵一阵发晕。明明他才是年龄小的那个，却总被召唤幼稚的小把戏耍得团团转。

“我不进去，”召唤讨好似的蹭他的耳朵，“只用手指，好不好？”

不知道是他耳根子太软，还是召唤叫他名字的声音暧昧过了头，他本来想态度强硬地拒绝，最终还是松了口，只是勒令召唤在完事之后收拾干净。召唤吃准他不会拒绝，在他身体里搅弄着的手指就变本加厉起来，另一只手也没闲着，在和赤魔接吻的时候压住他颈侧的血管，亲得对方两腿发软，几乎要站不稳滑到地上去。

“出水了，”召唤用指腹去磨他的前列腺，变得湿软的肠壁就收缩着裹紧他的手指，“好软。”

“闭嘴……”他感觉到赤魔的尖牙抵在自己脸上，却迟迟没有咬下去，身体也诚实地往他抽出手指的方向靠，知道对方快要整个人沉进情欲的浪潮里，低声的咒骂都被他揉碎成甜腻的呻吟和喘息。反正做得再过分也是会被原谅的，晚饭之前他把本该倒进赤魔那份汤里的营养药剂换成了媚药，现在也该到了起效的时候。

“好奇怪……唔。”赤魔抓住他的手，湿淋淋的穴口就吮吸起他的手指。召唤从背后抱起赤魔，把他按在水槽旁边的料理台上，身上凌乱的衣服剥了个干净，滴着水的穴口暴露在他眼前，轻轻挤开就能看清里面瑟缩着泛着红的软肉。他听见赤魔小声求他快点进去，就笑了笑，手指浅浅地顶进去，又很快抽出来。

“不行，我说过只用手指的。”

赤魔喘着气，努力忍耐着，侧脸贴在台面上，试图清醒一点。身体里像是有团火在烧，肉体上的饥渴让他放弃了尊严，分开双腿跪在台子上，握住自己涨出青筋的分身，抵在台面上挺动着腰，在召唤的注视下艰难地释放出来。

“转过来。”

他听话地转过身去，伸手拨开自己的两瓣臀肉，尾巴勾住召唤撑在台子上的手臂，舔着嘴唇，看着对方解开裤子，握着那根几乎是弹出来的性器顶在穴口，稍稍用力就顶开了环状肌，顺畅地一路挤进深处。赤魔满意地低吟一声，支起上半身去搂召唤的脖子，迫不及待地动起腰，引导着性器滑向正确的位置，伸着舌头，喘着气，眼睛都被明亮的情欲点亮。

召唤在厨房里享用起迟来的饭后甜点，温热的内里多汁又柔软，轻轻一挤，甜蜜的汁水就流出去，滴在台面上。他用手指抹掉，放在赤魔唇边，对方柔软的唇舌裹住他的手指，舔干净粘稠的液体。

他不紧不慢地操着赤魔，一发现对方有要清醒过来的迹象就挺腰去撞敏感的腺体。肩膀上传来刺痛的时候赤魔在他怀里射了，两条腿夹紧他的腰，呜咽着，精液沾在他衣服上。

“以太……好烫。”他听见赤魔皱着眉头小声嘟囔，在被他握住腰，正要把精液射进颤抖的深处时脸上现出痛苦的神色。他只当是药的副作用，安抚着吻干对方脸上的泪痕，抵着肉壁射精。赤魔挣扎起来，咬破他的嘴唇，抱紧他肩膀的手臂反过来推开他。

他抱着赤魔进了浴室清理，赤魔安静下来，靠在他肩头睡着。

快到早晨的时候，召唤梦见自己从落魔崖边缘踩空掉了下去，在坠落的过程里被后脑勺沉闷的疼惊醒过来，才发现自己躺在地上，赤魔一屁股坐在他肚子上，带着怒气看着他。他偏过头，躲开贴着脸插进地板的刺剑，反手握住赤魔抓着武器的手。

“是媚药，”召唤说着，抬手去揉自己的后脑勺，“我放在你的汤里了。不过，你生气的样子也好可爱。”

赤魔没想到他回答得这么坦然，一时间卡了壳，在要发火的边缘突兀地停住了。

“难受的原因，是我？”他问。

赤魔下意识地要点头，又沉下心，坚决地摇了摇头。

“我猜到了。”召唤伸手去揉他乱糟糟的头发，“我不会离开的，别担心。”

“不许岔开话题，”赤魔刚要收起武器，又意识到哪里不对，“厨房收拾干净之前，你说再多漂亮话我也不会原谅你。”

“好。”


	2. Chapter 2

附魔墨水落在皮肤上的凉意和笔端划过的痒让赤魔微微皱起了眉头，侧过头去看在他腰上画魔纹的召唤。锁骨上的已经干了，他抬手去摸，指尖就渗出熟悉的暖意。

“是临时的措施，可以加快身体里的以太流动。”召唤画完最后一笔，放下手里的东西，伸手去揉他的头发，“感觉好点了吗？”

“唔。”赤魔应了一声，往召唤怀里蹭了蹭，手指抚过召唤锁骨旁的魔纹刺青，“……是一样的啊。”

召唤开了以太超流，掌心贴在他下腹的魔纹上，以太就顺着纹路流进他的身体。不再冲突的以太对他来说已经没了负担，原本灼伤他的火焰变成了温暖的水。他仰起头去亲召唤，赤裸的手臂环住召唤的脖子。召唤觉察出他在亲吻间隙变得急促的呼吸和沿着他的背脊一路往下摸的手，就偏过头去啄他的耳朵。

“再等等。”召唤低声劝慰着，哄他喝下增加耐力的药剂。在药剂和魔抗的作用下，即使被同时施加了剧毒菌和瘴气也不会太过难受。

他最擅长的就是等待，赤魔想。等待召唤先开口表白也好，装作睡着等待召唤犹豫的吻落下来也好，一个人在公寓房间里等待召唤回来也好——一点都不像当初那个追求自由的护月之民冒险者的作风，但是他喜欢。

吞下微苦的药剂，召唤的吻也落了下来，他张开嘴，在唇舌交缠间被召唤塞进一颗橙子味的硬糖。成熟的拉诺西亚香橙的香气在口腔里炸开，他刚尝到舌尖的甜味，毒素带来的晕眩已经先一步钻进了大脑。第一个溃烂爆发打在身上的时候赤魔闷哼了一声，咬住自己的手背。召唤握住他的手腕，本来利落的动作拖延起来。

“……别停下来，”赤魔喘息着叫他的名字，把注意力转移到糖块的甜。召唤打掉剩下的两颗豆子，把右手的两根手指挤进了他的后穴。数到六的时候，忽然暴涨的以太波动让赤魔叫出了声，嘴唇贴上召唤的侧颈，牙齿轻轻抵住脆弱的皮肤。他分不清究竟是以太融合的感觉还是和召唤身体交缠的感觉更令他上瘾，于是干脆放弃了思考，在第二次龙神附体结束之前闭着眼睛，抬腿夹住召唤的腰，往对方手指退出去的方向顶。

“看着我。”召唤用指腹轻扫过他闭合的眼睑，吻他的眼角和眉毛，在他睁开的泛起水光的浅蓝色眼睛里寻找自己的倒影。召出亚灵神之后召唤进入了他，借着先前留下的润滑一路深入。赤魔放松着下意识绷紧的身体，只觉得有种奇异的热流涌入四肢百骸，连腰侧的魔纹也闪烁起蓝色的流光。

召唤抱起他，又深又重地操。他扯紧召唤的衣角，咬住对方的肩膀，眯起眼去看召唤身后展开翅膀飘浮在房间半空中的巴哈姆特。召唤操着他的同时，巴哈姆特的真龙波也跟随着召唤的动作，持续且猛烈地撞击他体内的敏感点，把他的呼吸撞成支离破碎的呻吟和喘息。

是只有在并肩战斗时才能看到的召唤的另一面。他嚼碎嘴里快要融化殆尽的硬糖，迎合着召唤有些凶狠的操弄，手绕到身后去拨开自己的臀肉。召唤捏住他的尾巴根往上提，把抽插时带出来的液体随手抹在颤抖着的腿根上，接着支起膝盖，两手托住赤魔的屁股，在对方的身体因为重力往下滑的时候顶上去，让赤魔只能颤着声呜咽，身体由内到外都紧紧地缠住他。

赤魔快要受不住了，伸手去揉自己光是挨操就涨硬起来滴着水的分身，就被召唤压倒在床上，咬住他的侧颈，逆着他呜咽时发出的哀求，在被操得又热又湿的甬道里恣意冲撞。他努力想放松绷紧的下腹，却发现只是徒劳，两只手腕被召唤按在头顶，迫使他弓起腰，失神地望着对方，几乎要涨成紫红色的分身得不到解脱，淌下的前液沾湿了耻毛。

第三次龙神附体结束得很快，召唤抽插了两下，用一口死星核爆把他送上了绝顶的高潮。他哭泣着被召唤操射，目光涣散地贴近召唤耳边，低喃起破碎的爱语。

召唤射进他体内时赤魔才发觉自己饿得厉害，先前流失的以太太多，即使是这样直白的补充方式也没有多大改善。召唤抬手收回了宝石兽，把那一部分的以太也输送给他。他埋在召唤颈窝喘息着，意识在温暖的潮水里沉沉浮浮。

从南萨纳兰回来的两天里他都昏昏沉沉地待在床上，意识稍微清醒一些的时候召唤会给他灌进以太，或是抱着他去浴室清洗。他尝试问清楚召唤在炎帝陵找到他的时候究竟发生了什么，对方却闭口不言，一再追问下也只能得到模糊的“出了点意外”式的回应。

留在他记忆里的最后一幕是从蜥蜴人请神的大量水晶中降临的伊弗利特。只是远远地望见蛮神的身姿，就让他心神不宁地踉跄了一下。一定有哪里不对，他这样想着，努力打起精神，叫回乱跑的绿宝石兽，跟上了恒辉队召唤师小队的脚步。

这是他瞒着召唤用假名进了秘术师行会之后的第三个星期。至于为什么要这么做，他只说是兴趣使然。发生意外之后召唤接手了教他的任务，做的第一件事就是不让他再和蛮神有过多的接触。他只好蹲在地上，和召唤的红宝石兽大眼瞪小眼。

灵灾留下的后遗症还是没治好，倒是误打误撞地适应了召唤的以太，也给了他粘着召唤的理由。

赤魔半夜醒来的时候召唤还在睡，侧躺着，手臂从身后环着他的腰，均匀的呼吸喷在他颈间。他在召唤怀里转了个身，借着月光和床头暖黄色的台灯凝视着对方安静的睡脸。召唤眼睛的颜色比他还要浅，加上那双竖瞳，刚认识那会儿总在对视时让他生出对方在生气的错觉，偏偏召唤又长得好看，他就时常在召唤的视线看向别处的时候盯着那张脸看几眼，又在被发现前飞速转向远方。

只有在这样的时刻他才有机会长久地看着召唤长在他审美上的脸，不用担心会被对方抓包，还调侃着补上一句“你就这么喜欢我啊”。他吻过召唤右眼上那道被刘海遮住的疤痕，顺着鼻尖吻到唇角和下巴，心满意足地在召唤颈窝里蹭了蹭，窝在对方怀里沉沉睡去。

召唤一向睡得浅，赤魔刚一动弹他就被弄醒了，只是懒得睁眼，又好奇赤魔会趁他睡着做出什么事。赤魔睡着之后他倒是少有的失了眠，睁眼对着空气发了十分钟呆之后，干脆轻手轻脚移开赤魔穿过他肋下抱住他的手臂，下了床去阳台透气。

要求所有人对赤魔隐藏真相的人是他，还特意删掉了作战报告里对突发情况的描述。他多少猜到利斯特是赤魔用的假名，但没仔细去想，直到那天接到行会的紧急联络往南萨纳兰赶，眼前发生的事才证实了他的猜想。

“……大多数秘术师在初次接触时都不能非常好地掌握和蛮神以太共鸣的诀窍，以至于事后召唤出的蛮神之灵不完整，或是无法顺从召唤者的心意行动。……另外一种极为特殊的情况则是，一些秘术师拥有比常人更强的和以太共鸣的天赋，在面对以暴虐的个性而闻名的蛮神时，可能会被强烈的蛮神以太吞噬或掌控，导致意外情况的发生。对于这部分秘术师，学习召唤蛮神之灵的时间应当推迟。……”

应他的要求，秘术师行会的入门教材里添上了后一句话。赶向赞拉克的路上他还在奇怪，为什么会出现连在场的恒辉队成员和秘术师行会的人都搞不定的情况，直到他看见倒在地上的赤魔和比起以往暴虐得多的伊弗利特。他刚要走上前，就被穿着恒辉队制服的拉拉菲尔拦住。

“他被精炼了。”

“这家伙好歹也是接受过秘术师行会训练的，怎么会这么容易就倒下。”召唤头也不回地走向赤魔，在他身旁蹲下，抱起他的上半身。 

“……燃烧……殆尽。”他听见赤魔嘴里含混不清的破碎语句，刚想摇醒意识不清的对方察看情况，一旁他推断为归属于赤魔的绿宝石兽就冲过来，对着他摆出攻击的架势。就连暂时被几个人合力压制住的伊弗利特也暴动了起来，随时要挣脱火力的牵制，烧光眼前的一切。他注意到伊弗利特被攻击时赤魔脸上也会现出痛苦的神情，犹豫了一秒，低声说了句抱歉，用魔导书的书脊敲晕了赤魔，起身走向伊弗利特的方向。

“第一次沐浴在这么强烈的蛮神的以太里，出现点醉以太的情况再正常不过了。”面对周围质询的目光，召唤只回答了这么一句。

赤魔倒是没出什么事，只是在被他抱回公寓昏睡了很久后，睁开眼睛的第一件事就是摸着自己的后脑，迷迷糊糊地问他为什么这么疼。

“是蜥蜴人的突然袭击。”召唤清了清嗓子，意识到自己那记知识的力量没有控制好力度，轻轻拨开赤魔后脑的碎发。幸好没有淤青也没有肿包，赤魔犯迷糊的时候也不会怀疑他。

还没到秋天，晚风已经有了几分凉意，召唤在阳台上站了一会儿，转身回了卧室躺下。赤魔还保持着之前的姿势蜷缩着，重新被他抱住的时候动了动，抬起膝盖夹住他的腿。

赤魔是被脖颈间的一阵痒惊醒的，睁开眼睛就看见召唤顺着前一天晚上留下的咬痕往下亲，发觉他醒了也没有停下的意思。他抓住召唤搭在他腰间不老实地往下滑的手，翻了个身把对方压在身下。

“早。”召唤笑了笑，偏头去咬他的耳朵。

“一大早就要做？”赤魔挑眉，在召唤用膝盖顶他腿间的时候往后缩了缩。

“怎么？反正你也硬着。”召唤回答得理直气壮，掀了身上的被子就去摸他的屁股。

“你知道这只是正常的生理现象，不用处理也没关系的吧。”

召唤不说话了，从床头柜的第一格摸出润滑剂，用胳膊支起半边身子，伸手去捏赤魔腿根的软肉，手指沾了微凉的液体就往被他操熟了的菊穴里探。赤魔撇了撇嘴，知道这一回是躲不过去了，就趴在召唤身上，弓起腰去蹭对方半硬着抵在他下腹的性器。

“我好困。”赤魔打了个哈欠，把鼻尖搁在召唤肩膀上，半眯起眼睛。

“那你继续睡，我做我的。”说话的当口，召唤的手指已经探进去一个指节，搅弄着撑开肠壁。

“你这人怎么这样……唔！”他刚要抗议，就被召唤堵住了嘴，撬开他的齿关，勾缠住舌尖，缓慢又缠绵地吻他。

……算了，谁让他就是喜欢召唤呢。

“从以太的角度来说，你现在也是我的召唤兽了。”召唤扶住他的胯部，把性器顶进他的身体，“你这两天吃了我多少蓝？嗯？”

赤魔舒服地哼了两声，并不想辩解，扭了扭腰，小穴主动吞吃起对方粗硬的性器。

“你就是这么教我学习魔法的？”

“不好吗？”召唤反问，头埋在他胸前，张嘴含住一侧的乳尖，放在齿间细致地碾磨吮吸，从他喉咙里逼出一声宛转的呻吟，“我喜欢听话的学生。”

他骑在召唤腰上，随着对方的动作轻颤着身体，脸上现出餮足的神情。虽然温柔的召唤也很好，但他开始有点怀念前一天晚上激烈的性爱了。他扶着对方性器的底端，一等膨大的顶端挨上敏感点就扭着屁股往下坐，喘息着用尾巴缠住召唤的腿。

“……那，如果我吸收了足够的你的以太……我也可以飞起来吗？”他咬住召唤抚摸他唇角的手指，一边含在嘴里吮吸，一边含混不清地问。

“不许。”召唤扣住他的后腰，把他按进自己怀里，“我怕接不住你。”

赤魔低低地笑，搂紧召唤的肩膀，闭上眼睛，感受着熟悉的温暖的以太涌进身体。

“你这不是……抓住我了吗。”


End file.
